


Disconnect

by starsshine



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsshine/pseuds/starsshine
Summary: His hand shakes around his phone. He can barely hold it. He can barely hold, anything in. “Can you… Akira, will you come here?”“Where? Like, to your place?”





	Disconnect

Ryo hears the thundering of his heart in his ears before he realises he’s screaming. He sits up in a panic, eyes unfocused and frenzied as they dart around the room, trying to take in his scenery. He’s in… He’s in…

His apartment.

The air inside is sticky—no, he’s sweating, and his clothes are stuck to his skin; he feels pruned, like he’s been sitting in a bath for hours. He gulps down breaths as he tries to calm down. what was He dreaming about? He was dreaming about,

about,

Akira.

Ryo’s head spins and he grips his forehead in one hand. The other gropes for the bedside table, for water, for medicine, for anything. He secures thin fingers around a glass and immediately puts it to his lips, swallowing water by the mouthful. Over and over it plays in his dreams, Akira, consumed by a devil, consumed by Amon, The way he… Ryo sucks in a breath too sharp and he coughs. The glass falls from his hand and shatters against the floor.

He has a stronger stomach than this, doesn’t he? His hands are shaking and he can’t. He can’t… He can’t what?

Ryo lays back down slowly and stares at the white white ceiling. Something hot and heavy curls in his stomach. No, lower? He palms himself through the blanket and lets out a low hiss. He’s not feeling sick, he’s feeling—

feeling around further on his table to find his phone. The screen hurts his eyes but he finds Akira anyways. The line only rings once.

“ _R_ _yo?_ ”

“Akira,” Ryo breathes, eyes fluttering shut against the blinding ceiling. He finds he doesn’t know what to say, as he listens to Akira’s tinny breaths over the phone speaker. He sounds groggy when he speaks again. Did Ryo wake him up? What time even...

“ _O_ _i, is this thing working?_ ”

“Y-yes,” he says. His hand shakes around his phone. He can barely hold it. He can barely hold, anything in. “Can you… Akira, will you come here?”

“ _Where? Like, to your place?_ ”

Ryo laughs through his nose. “Of course.” There is a pause on the other side. The city lights twinkle outside his windows.

“ _Yeah._ ”

The line goes dead, and Ryo listens to it drone in his ear for almost five minutes. It only takes Akira another ten to show up. He’s at Ryo’s side in no time, knelt next to the bed with his wide, tan hands clasped around one of Ryo’s thin pale ones. He feels small next to Akira in his new body, even if he’s still taller. Ryo turns on his side to face him without staring at the white lights. Pain twinges up his leg, still not fully healed.

“You drive too fast,” he muses and a grin cracks across the brunet’s face.

“You sounded like you needed me.” Ryo’s chest swells uncomfortably, like he’s going to vomit. It’s such a strange feeling. Akira leans forward on his bed, getting closer to his face. The feeling intensifies. “You look like shit, Ryo.” A frown tugs at Ryo’s features, the feeling dissipates immediately. He flicks Akira on the forehead with the hand not currently being held captive.

“I do need you,” Ryo murmurs, and Akira fixes him with a look that’s half quizzical, and half… Embarrassed? He can’t read Akira at all sometimes. “And you need me, dummy.” The look shifts back into a grin. His knees crack when he straightens up; his legs shift like he’s pushing off his shoes and he climbs over Ryo to lay behind him. He radiates heat like nothing Ryo’s ever known.

“Just say you had a nightmare, you baby,” Akira teases, and Ryo feels his ears burn. He rolls over to face Akira, and his skin crawls when their eyes meet. Akira holds his gaze firmly, and he feels like he’s being backed into a corner. Like Akira is a predator and he is the prey.

“That’s not…”

“Why else would you call at three in the morning and ask if I could come over?” Ryo starts. Was it really so late? But Akira answered right away… He really hadn’t looked at the time at all. He holds his tongue for a minute, and the look on Akira's face gets a little smug. “Or maybe, you need me in a different way, eh, _Ryo-chan_?”

A flat hand on the small of his back presses their bodies together, and Ryo blinks slowly. Akira's knee slots between his legs. There is a beat of quiet between them. Akira processes the implications of his own actions and Ryo waits for him to back out.

He doesn’t.

“You’re ridiculous,” he says, but makes no attempt to move. Akira's arm goes lax, and Ryo realises he feels more comfortable in his grasp than he’s felt in… In…

(his whole life?)

a long time.

He lets out a breath he doesn’t realise he’s holding and closes his eyes, ducking his head down to rest in the crook of Akira's neck. Akira scoots up a little and worms his other arm under Ryo's neck. He breathes in slowly… Akira's smell… It's nothing fancy. he doesn’t smell good or bad. He just smells like… Akira.

Staying like this isn’t what he wanted, though. He wanted something more

more…

... More?

“But maybe you’re right,” he says quietly. Akira doesn’t say anything, but Ryo knows he heard. His hearing is too good not to. Ryo slides his arm under Akira's, his hand sliding under his shirt, trailing his index finger up his spine with a feather light touch. Akira shivers, at his mercy. Completely. Ryo chews back a frown. “Maybe I need you in more ways than I realise, Akira.”

Ryo lifts his head; Akira is pointedly looking away, a bashful expression captured on his sharp features. He looks cute. Ryo doesn’t want Akira to be cute.

“When you put it like that…” Ryo laughs, ghosting his finger back down Akira's spine. He presses his hips forward, against the thigh between his own.

“What? I only used your words.”

“Yeah, but when _you_ say it...”

Ryo fidgets until he can grab Akira’s chin with his other hand, tilting his head down to look into his eyes. Akira's gaze flicks around the room before settling on him. The only thing to look at anyways. He props himself up on his elbow, their lips only centimetres apart. Akira's breath is hot on his face. It definitely smells like he was sleeping before Ryo called him.

“Ry… o…”

Akira’s lips are chapped, and he’s bad at kissing. Ryo can’t really brag himself. His knees creak when he straddles Akira, and dull pain throbs up his leg from his shin. Ryo's stomach turns as he kisses him, as he slides his hands up Akira's shirt to run his fingers over his perfect body. He pinches a nipple between his finger and thumb.

Akira is too meek under him. His mind buzzes, his skin feels busy, he wants… What is it that he wants?

“Akira,” he murmurs against his teeth, gripping one of his wrists. He sets it on his hip, and Akira slides it down to squeeze his thigh. His cock throbs under him, and Ryo grinds down against it. He moans, low in his throat, and it sounds more like a growl than anything. That is, what he wants. He wants Akira to touch him, without prompting. He wants Akira to, to,

Akira’s other hands finds itself on his other leg all in its own, and he squeezes, pressing up desperately to try to get more friction out of Ryo's agonizingly slow hip rolls. _Akira should take what he wants_ , Ryo thinks to himself as he slides his tongue between the brunet’s teeth.

Akira whines into his mouth. The sound of it surges through his entire body. Ryo grips the sheets tighter. It permeates his skin through his spit and curdles in his bloodstream. He tweaks Akira’s nipple just a little harder. _What_ _do you want, Akira?_

_Why won’t you take it?_

_Why won’t you_

Akira sits up, breathless, holding him by his biceps. He's gripping so tightly he’ll leave bruises for sure. Ryo blinks slowly.

“Ryo,” Akira growls, knocking their foreheads together. “Ryo you’re driving me crazy. If you don’t go a little faster, I might, I might—” Ryo narrows his eyes.

“I might hurt you.”

“Who cares about that?” Ryo leans back on his hands, smirking slightly. “Akira, I need you.”

His head doesn’t finish spinning before Akira kisses him again, with teeth against his lips and nails tearing at his clothes. Akira's hands are rough on his skin, his sharp nails mark thin raised lines across his torso, his legs. He feels, he feels

(...)

Akira’s nails dig into his thighs as he lines up. Is his head still spinning? It's fast. Everything is fast, too fast, isn't this what he wanted? Isn't this what he

needed?

It doesn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Ryo sucks in a breath, his legs are already sore from being hiked up so high. Akira fucks him fast, maybe a little too eagerly. He feels, numb? Numb, but good. His hand is around his cock before he realises it, pumping fast but without real care for pleasure.

Akira growls ferally above him, and he scrunches his bulging eyes shut, hunching over him further and fucking him harder. Ryo can't figure out if his heart or Akira's groaning is louder. Akira's entire body is twitching, like he's trying to shift, like he's forcing himself to stay in control.

“Akira,” Ryo's voice is so shaken he barely recognises it as his own. “A-Akira, more.” Akira’s breath catches in his throat.

“If I, any more and i, Ryo, Ryo, _Ryo_ —”

“It doesn’t matter,” Ryo wraps his arms around Akira’s shoulders and his legs around his waist. “Let go, Akira… It’s okay.” The fur of Akira’s legs tickles his skin at first, but it’s hard to focus on a sensation like that when Akira is bulging in his grasp. When Akira is bulging inside of him. Ryo nearly chokes, digging his short nails into the skin beneath Akira's slowly unfolding wings.

Akira doesn’t slow down. He fucks him just as fast, just as hard, as if he hasn’t doubled in size.

He feels the blood trickle down his thighs before he registers the pain of Akira's claws piercing his skin. He can barely wrap himself around Akira. Around... Devilman. Around

(Amon?)

The bed feels like it will break from how violently it’s shaking. Is this still what he wanted? Akira's teeth sink into his shoulder and he cries out. Ryo comes, and he isn’t sure if it’s from pleasure or not. He’s going to, burst.

“Akira,” he cries weakly, as weak as he’s ever heard himself, and he reaches up for Akira. Two huge hands pin his wrists down, furry hips press into him, and Akira comes. It's hot and thick and so much that Ryo feels like he’ll puke it out if it doesn’t stop gushing into him. Akira's entire body shudders above him. His wrists hurt. His legs hurt. He

This is what he wanted right? Pain. Ryo lets his legs go slack.

“Akira,” he murmurs, hardly audible over Akira's ragged breaths. The demon above him shifts back into his friend, and Ryo can’t help but groan at the, relief? of Akira pulling out. His bed is covered in sweat and fur and blood and—it’s fine, he’ll just buy a new one.

“Ryo… Ryo, are you okay? Ryo!” Akira shakes him out of his head, and he blinks wearily. He doesn’t bother to try and sit up. He doesn’t want to. His entire body throbs. Yes, this…

Ryo exhales shakily.

“Thank you, Akira.” Akira cocks his head to the side.

“You’re strange, Ryo.” A small smile plays on his tired face, and he puts his hand over Akira's on the bed.

“Yes. Now, please carry me to the shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> for my dear friend linden!! it’s been a while since i visited devilman, and i found it really fun to play with how disjointed ryo is in devilman crybaby! hope u enjoyed it~


End file.
